


Skoal

by Sherloqued



Series: Between Hay and Grass [12]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: November, early Thanksgiving morning





	Skoal

"You're still a surefooted old goat," he whispered, after taking a deep breath. He was beginning to tire and stumbled a little.  Briars snagged at his clothes and scratched at his hands, but he kept on going.  He had been surprised to find, tucked in with the shirts Jack's mother had saved for him, an old tobacco tin containing some ashes.  _Jack's_.  He felt exultant - and very, very grateful to have them.  The tin might have belonged to Jack's old man at one time.  Ennis chuckled.  _Wouldn't that be a hoot, Jack_ , he thought.  Or maybe it was Jack's, from his rodeo days.

  
When he finally reached the perfect place, he opened it and returned them to the mountain wind.


End file.
